The Sofia Chronicles 4: Reindeer Games
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: What happens when drunken boredom happens during the holidays MR MiOC MJ CA 4th story im the Sofia Chronicles  Slash


**Just a random Christmas idea that popped into my head **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent (unless you're talking about my 2-disc DVD lol), nor do I own Santa's reindeer :P**

"Hey, who can remember all the names of Santa's reindeer?"

Everyone in the room (Mimi, Daniel, Roger, Mark, Joanne, and Maureen) looked up at Collins who had asked the question in confusion. They were all lounging, decorating the loft for Christmas (which was fast approaching), and waiting for the 10 year old Sofia to get home from her blood-Aunt's (Mimi's sister's) house when Collins popped the question.

"Well?" Collins asked, looking at everyone.

When everyone started to think about it, they all realized they couldn't. They didn't even know how many reindeer there were!

"Well, I know there was Rudolf." Mimi said with a giant from her place on the reclining chair with her hubby, Daniel.

"No dummy, I meant the originals." Collins said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm...Not really. I think I forgot them all by the time I turned 8." Maureen said with a shrug. She was up on an unstable ladder (with Joanne right beside her holding her up of course) putting up red and green lights.

"I remember...Dancer and Prancer...but that's all I remember." Mark said with a frown.

"I remember Vixen! He was my favourite reindeer!" Roger cried proudly from his spot on the couch with Collins.

"Vixen was a _girl _Roger." Maureen said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Roger just gave her the bird and took a sip of his beer.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I can only remember a couple." Joanne said, handing Maureen some more lights.

"Oooh! How about we play a game!" Maureen suddenly squealed, getting a few jumps and a growl from Roger.

"Why and what?" Mark asked, starting to put the first few decorations on the tree they had taken (and somehow got away with) from Central Park.

"Well, we could play a game called naming all the reindeer," Everyone looked at Maureen, all puzzled, "Like; we could go around and see who can guess all the reindeer first. And whoever does gets...the last beer." Maureen finished, proud of herself. Everyone looked around at each other, wondering if it was such a good idea, but in the end they all of them decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, we'll start with...Joanne." Maureen said smiling at her lover. Joanne just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Um...Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Rudolf, Cupid..."It took Joanne 3 minutes to decide that was all the reindeer she actually remembered. When asked who was going next, she chose the great "smart-ass reindeer expert"...Roger.

Roger just rolled his eyes and then sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't until Mimi threatened to take away his turn that Roger finally spoke. "Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Cupid—"

"Those are my answers!" Joanne cried, frowning.

"So?" Roger said, sticking his tongue out. Joanne suddenly grabbed some of the fake snow they were planning to put on the tree and through it over Roger. Roger just blinked, shook his head a little, and crossed his arms. Mimi, Daniel, and Mark couldn't help but laugh at the poor rocker who was covered in sparkly fake snow. Joanne just stood there proud, with a large smile on her face.

"Anyways, let's move onto Marky." Maureen said once the trio stopped laughing and Joanne went back to helping Maureen with lights.

Mark just groaned and went over to sit on Roger's snowy lap.

"Pretty please Marky?" Maureen asked, pouting. Everyone looked at Mark, wondering he'd let down his ex-girlfriend, but of course he couldn't say no to _the pout_. Mark groaned, and nodded. Maureen looked proudly at everyone else, and then finished up with her lights.

"Fine... Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Rudolf, Cupid...Donner, Dixen?" Mark asked, and if everyone had drink in their hands they'd be choking on them. The laughter didn't go away for a few minutes (it would've stopped earlier, but Mark realized just as their laughter what he had said, and he blushed profusely), and it wasn't until Roger told everyone to stop did they stop **(AN: For people who don't get the joke, say 'Dixen' out loud...If you don't want to or can't, it's pronounced, 'Dicks-en', and Mark is gay so...)**.

"Give me a break! I'm Jewish, not Christian!" Mark cried, frowning.

"Ahh, it's okay babe. I screwed up too." Roger said with a smile, kissing Mark's forehead. Mark smiled, and cuddled closer to Roger.

"Aww!" Mimi cried, getting a fake-snowy pillow thrown at her. Daniel just threw it back at Roger, and Mark was happy that the attention was finally gone from him.

"Okay, my turn," began Mimi, "Rudolf, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Cupid, Donner and _Blitzen._" Mimi said happily, looking at Mark towards the end. Mark just blushed, and Roger chuckled softly. She looked confident, and to anyone who didn't know there were 9 reindeer, they would've thought that she had got them all.

"There are nine you know." Collins said, grinning at Mimi. She frowned at him, crossed her arms and pouted, which earned her two arms wrapped around her from Daniel.

"Well, how was I supposed to know." Mimi shrugged, still pouting.

"Well honey, I'm sure they all won't get the other two. You probably got most of them." Daniel whispered in Mimi's ear, slightly comforting her. But it was a lie, because Daniel knew one of the missing reindeer, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Collins, your turn!" Maureen cried, moving on to the Christmas tree that Mark had given up on.

"No way. Just know that I don't know them all." Collins said which was true. Everyone looked in slight shock at Collins (essentially the know-it-all in the Bohemian family). There was something he didn't know? That was almost inconceivable in the Bohemians' eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not a braniac! Anyways, let's move on to Daniel." Collins said, pointing the finger that wasn't holding his smoke to his mouth at the man holding Mimi.

"No way! You guys aren't dragging me into this!" Daniel cried, trying to hide himself behind Mimi. Mimi just laughed at his attempts, and forced him to show his face. "C'mon babe, we all had to do it!" Mimi cried to the man with black hair and the beginning of a blush on his cheeks.

"Pwetty pwease baby?" Mimi asked, pouting even more, but this time it was a cute pout that was a lot like Maureen's.

"No," began Daniel, which just made Mimi pout more, "_No..._no, no, no, no! No!...ugh, fine." Daniel gave in, which made Mimi giggle and kiss him.

"Okay...Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolf." Daniel named off, which earned him a few stares from his friends. "What?...I have a 9 year old sister at home in Canada. Of course I know all the reindeer—"

"Not all. You're still missing one." Collins said proudly, taking another drag from his smoke.

Maureen stamped her foot, which got everyone's attention, and she began to speak frustratedly, "Oh my God, then what the fuck is—Oops." Maureen was now looking at the door, and she whispered the oops. Everyone turned, and there was Angel and Sofia with smiles on their faces. They looked like they were about to collapse in laughter, but were holding it in bravely.

"I want to ask, but I don't think that would be smart for my mental health." Angel giggled, walking into the room holding Sofia's green and pink backpack.

"We were just trying to see if we could remember all Santa's reindeer." Maureen shrugged, trying to hide from Roger's glare that was digging into her. Why was Roger glaring? When Sofia was almost 1 yrs old, everyone was waiting for her first word to be spoken. Mimi and Roger thought it'd be mami, Collins thought it'd be angst (he thought Roger's old 'angst-ness' would pass onto his offspring), Angel, Maureen, and Joanne thought it would be bear...but they were all wrong. Instead of bear, angst, or mami it was 'shit'. Ever since then, you weren't allowed to swear in the presence of Sofia. If you did, Roger killed you.

"You don't know them all?" Sofia asked, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"You do?" Collins asked.

"Of course." Everyone stared at her, but she just gave them a smile and began gushing on how pretty the loft looked. They let her ramble for a full minute before—

"Tell us the names of the reindeer!" Almost everyone cried at once, which made Sofia's eyes widen. "You seriously don't know?" Sofia asked with an amused smile on her face.

"No! Now tell us! Please baby?" Mimi asked, giving her the pout. Sofia just rolled her eyes and started to sing in a bored tone, "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolf. Happy?" she asked, looking at them all. They just looked shocked at each others, their faces saying, _We just missed _one_?_

"So does she get the beer?" Daniel asked, earning a glare from Roger and a giggle from Sofia.

That New Year's, everyone's revolutions was to memorize the reindeer's names...it couldn't be that hard right?

**Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
